Out of Scythe
is the seventh episode of the first season of ''Charmed'' and the seventh episode of the series overall. Synopsis CLARITY — After some unusual seismic activity, Harry (Rupert Evans) informs the sisters that Hilltowne is a portal to hell. With that said, the sisters must band together to fight off a shadowy demon that is trying to obtain a collection of powerful magical artifacts. Meanwhile, Macy (Madeleine Mantock) is given an exciting opportunity at work which comes with unexpected complications. Lastly, Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) has a conflict of conscience over her relationship with Parker (Nick Hargrove). Melonie Diaz also stars. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn *Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera *Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Guest Cast *Craig Parker as Alastair Caine *Rya Kihlstedt as Julia Wagner *Alyese Shannon as Jada Shields *Aline Elasmar as Sela *Callard Harris as Leon Co-Starring *Guilherme Babilonia as Kretz *Ricardo Pequenino as Frat Boy *Yumi Ogawa as Wife *Michael Arzadon as Husband *Timothy Wallace as Shadow Demon Figure Magical Notes Book of Shadows Shadow Demons Spells *Candlelight Enchantment *Light of Theia Powers * Telepathy: 'Maggie’s primary power. Used to read Parker’s mind three times while on their first date. Used to feel Parker’s pain in his shadow demon form and to let him know she feels his pain. Used to read Parker’s mind while kissing. * 'Telekinesis: 'Macy’s primary power. Used to open doors to let bees in the manor. Used to remove a board from the wall of attic and to retrieve box from wall of attic. Used to get the Scythe from Maggie. * 'Temporal Stasis: 'Mel’s primary power. Used to freeze the bees in the attic. * 'Healing: Used by Harry to heal Leon. * Elemental Mimicry: Used by Parker to assume a shadowy form. * Conjuration: Used by Leon to conjure a garden-like apparition at Vera Manor. * Electrokinesis: Used by Jada to generate a bolt of lightning and knock the Scythe out of Mel's hands. * [[Remote Hearing|'Remote Hearing']]: Used by Harry to hear Mel's call. * Teleportation: 'Used by Harry to get around. * 'Lightning Teleportation: Used by Jada to escape Vera Manor. * Intangibility: Used by Parker to phase through solid objects. * [[Stealth|'Stealth']]: Used by Parker while in Shadow Form to remain unheard while moving and obscure his identity. * Simulation Creation: Generated by the Training Orb when wielded by Maggie. Artifacts * Scythe of Tartarus: 'Mystical artifact created by Greek gods capable of opening the Tartarus. * 'Training Orb: Used by Maggie to create an erotic fantasy involving Parker. Trivia *This is the first episode to credit Nick Hargrove as Parker as a regular. * In the Pennsylvania market specifically the Pittsburgh one, this episode moved to airing at Monday at midnight due to various after shows of Nightly Sport Calls. * This episode is the first in which Maggie's dad is mentioned. * This is the second episode to mention Meghan Markle. * When the sisters bowed in respect to Sela, Maggie curtsied, a gesture shown toward royalty—Maggie's actress, Sarah Jeffery, played the role of Princess Audrey in Disney Channel movie Descendants. Unanswered Questions *What does Jada Shields want with the Scythe of Tartarus? *What connection does Macy have to the Key and Tartarus? *What is Parker's story? *How will Caine open the can containing the Harbinger of Hell? Answered Questions from the Previous Episode(s) *What is the function of the Key that Macy found? **The Key that Macy found is a beacon meant to reassemble the Scythe of Tartarus. * What will Maggie do now that she is out of Kappa? ** Maggie decides to focus more on her study and take psychology as her major. * What will Mel do now that she loses her teaching assistant job due to time shift? ** Mel decides to drop out from the university as she finally realizes that it is not her genuine passion, and starts to work as a bartender at The Haunt. References to the Original Charmed *This episode marks the first time a half-demon has appeared. Parker's character is based off Cole Turner, the recurring love interest for Phoebe from Season 3 to Season 5. Cole first appeared in the Season 3 premiere of the original series. Prue disliked him while half-sister Paige despised him. Cole even tried to turn Phoebe against her sisters when they married and attempted to torture disapproving Paige into insanity. *In the original series, Phoebe attended college and went through a year and a half studying psychology, just like Maggie is deciding to study psychology. *This episode also heavily references Greek and Egyptian mythologies. Production Notes * The episode was watched by TBD million U.S. Viewers. * In the scene where Leon was attacked, the demon plunged into his stomach on the right side. However, when he later appeared at Vera Manor, he showed the wound on his left. * Despite the synopsis, there was no mention of Hilltowne being a portal to Hell in this episode. Quotes Gallery |-|Promotional= Promotional Images File:107_001.jpg File:107_002.jpg File:107_003.jpg File:107_004.jpeg File:107_005.jpeg |-|Screencaps= Screencaps Videos |-|Videos= Videos Charmed 1x07 "Out of Scythe" clip-0 References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1